With the emergence of low cost high definition video cameras and high-speed internet connectivity, video internet traffic is growing quickly. Consumers desire higher resolution video to support larger and higher definition displays. The revolution to high definition 1080p video is being surpassed by commonly available 4K displays and 8K is being rolled out for video capture and display. These higher resolution formats push the need for more efficient and higher quality video codecs.
VP9 is a video codec developed under the auspices of the Alliance for Open Media and is intended to efficiently provide for high definition video streaming and storing with either lossy or lossless compression. AV1 (AOMedia Video 1) is a successor improvement of VP9. HEVC/H.265 developed under the auspices of the Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG) and Moving Pictures Experts Group (MPEG) has some similar features.